yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdark
The Cyberdarks, spelled Cyber Darks in the OCG, are sub-archetype of the "Cyber" series and consist of four monsters: "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn" and their fused form: "Cyberdark Dragon". These cards were first introduced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime in a forbidden "Underworld Deck", used exclusively by Zane Truesdale following his "rebirth". However, there is a drawback to using this deck in the anime, hence it may be the reason why it is forbidden. The Deck's unquenchable thirst for battle and improvement forces its owner to go past his/her limit, slowly damaging the user's body over time. Because of this drawback, only duelists with strong wills and dreams of progression can use this Deck for long periods of time. Depending on how strong willed the duelist is, the duelist using this Deck will experience heart pain, which may lead to death, as displayed by Zane Truesdale after using this deck for so long. Even Syrus Truesdale experienced some heart pain when he decided to take over Zane's duel against Makoto Inotsume. However, Syrus was able to overcome this problem by respecting the Deck, something that Zane had not done. As a supporting theme, these cards can be splashable into many Dragon Decks, given there are enough Level 3 and lower dragons for support (such as "Masked Dragon", "Armed Dragon LV3", "Hunter Dragon", some of the "Dragunity" cards, etc). You can also build a deck based on those cards, by using some three copies of "Hunter Dragon", some other dragons and cards that sends them to the graveyard. Apart from being 2000 - 2500 attack beatsticks, "Cyberdarks" also works very well with all 3 "Virus" cards - "Eradicator Epidemic Virus", "Deck Devastation Virus", and after the equipped dragon is destroyed, "Crush Card Virus". Note that since they only get to equip monsters when they are Normal Summoned, returning them to the hand with "Compulsory Evacuation Device" or "Relieve Monster" when their equip card is destroyed is a good idea. In addition, returning them to the deck with "Pot of Avarice" or to the hand with "Monster Reincarnation" might also be a good idea. In the latter case, you can even discard a Dragon for the Cyberdark to equip. An even better support card is the card "Dark Eruption", which can add all the "Cyberdark" monsters to your hand without the discard cost. Playing Style A Cyberdark Deck is a varied Deck spanning Beatdown, Burn, and Control Deck methods. The Deck uses Machine-Type monsters primarily and Dragon-Type monsters secondarily as support. The Cyberdarks *Cyberdark Horn *Cyberdark Edge *Cyberdark Keel *Cyberdark Dragon Each Cyberdark monster has a different offense-based effect. The four monsters are all Dark Machine-Type and each has a two trigger effect and a continuous effect.Each of the Level 4 Cyberdark monster have the following effect: "When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK... If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the equipped monster instead." "Cyberdark Dragon"'s effect has no level limit but it can only be activated when it is Special Summoned. "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" in addition to having equipping effects each have a unique addition damage ability that punishes defensive play by an opponent. "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" deliver Piercing, Direct Damage, and Burn damage respectively, while "Cyberdark Dragon" gains 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. The potency of the deck lies with its ability to quickly Normal Summon Cyberdark monsters with comparably higher ATK than your opponent could possibly muster. Using a lower amount of Cyberdarks will require a recycling technique to maintain them in your hand to change the flow of the game by going aggressive. "Monster Reincarnation" has more span and can discard a card (possibly a Dragon that can be targeted for an equip) but cost -1 hand advantage. "Dark Eruption" will do this with no cost, thus it has a plus 0 hand advantage, but will only target the "Cyberdarks". Equip Options * Delta Flyer * Hunter Dragon (for most power Equip for Cyberdarks) * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Masked Dragon (deck searcher for less than 1500ATK Dragons to be Special Summoned) * Magna Drago * Exploder Dragon (to destroy powerful monsters without Battle Damage) * Dweller in the Depths * Gray Wing * Armed Dragon LV3 * Dread Dragon (deck searcher for lv 3 Dragons to be added to hand) * Dragunity Aklys (to destroy attacking monsters or Face-down cards) * Dragunity Brandistock (double attack; better for Cyberdark Edge to use) * Dragunity Corsesca (deck searcher for more Cyberdarks) * Dragunity Partisan (for synchro support) * Dragunity Phalanx (to Synchro Summon faster) * Dragunity Pilum (for Direct Damage ;best used for Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn) "Hunter Dragon" is probably the most effective “Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster” because it is able to raise a Cyberdark’s 800 ATK by 1700, thus resulting in 2500 ATK which makes the Cyberdarks strong enough to deal with most Level 4 or lower monsters, a good amount of Level 5 and 6 monsters (including ALL Monarchs), and few lower ATK Level 7 or higher monsters. "Twin-Headed Behemoth", "Dweller in the Depths" and "Delta Flyer" are second to "Hunter Dragon" in terms of ATK increase (They all have 1500 ATK which would raise a Cyberdark’s ATK to 2300), but they also have effects. "Masked Dragon" is a searcher who can search a majority of eligible targets for the "Cyberdarks", except "Hunter Dragon". "Armed Dragon LV3" can be Tributed for "Armed Dragon LV5", making it available for the "Cyberdarks". "Magna Drago", a tuner, can be used for Synchros which makes it available for Cyberdarks. "Exploder Dragon" is would increase the ATK of a "Cyberdark" to 1800 but has a destruction effect useful in pinches. "Dread Dragon" when destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard can be used to add one Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monsters from your deck to your hand for discard cost strategies, and raise your Cyberdark's ATK to 1900 when equipped. Dread Dragon could also act as a Level 2 Tuner if you prefer searching strategies over the power Magna Drago could provide. Despite the low ATK range, the Dragunity series suitable for Cyberdark decks are mostly tuner monsters that posses abilities that activate only while equipped, providing Cyberdarks with interchangeable abilities for attacking, searching for Level 4 Dark Machine types, or Synchro Summoning more efficiently. Use Dragon Mastery for its ability to tack on multiple Dragunity dragons from your hand onto one Cyberdark as equip spells with 500 ATK bonuses per equip, and with full use of their individual abilities combined onto one host. Level 4 Dragon-Type monsters such as "Infernal Dragon", "Blizzard Dragon", and "Spear Dragon" are usually kept at a minimum, if not at all, but are useful for their effects and to serve as targets for "Cyberdark Dragon". High Level Dragons * Light and Darkness Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Rainbow Dark Dragon * Vice Dragon (for Tribute or Synchro Material Monsters) * Armed Dragon (LV5, LV7 and LV10) * Blue-Eyes Dragon monsters * Red-Eyes Dragon monsters, specifically Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * The Malefic archetype (except Malefic Cyber End Dragon) High level Dragons are usually kept to a minimum, since the only monster they can be equipped to is Cyberdark Dragon. Cyberdarks are DARK monsters, thus "Dark Armed Dragon" can be used effectively here because they remove DARK-Attribute monsters from the Graveyard temporarily which can make it easier to summon. Same goes for "Allure of Darkness" in respects to Draw. "Light and Darkness Dragon" can be quickly added to the Graveyard and clears out your field, which is usually a bad thing, but can serve to an advantage because it makes many cards available to be equipped. Cyberdarks may mix well with Armed Dragon Decks because of the high ATK beatsticks and because their tribute fodder effects make them easy targets for the Cyberdark's equip effect. The "Malefic" series can be very useful to "Cyberdark Dragon", as they are fairly easy to summon, have high ATK, and they send themselves to the graveyard if there isn't a Field Spell like Dragon Canyon, easily setting them up to power-up Cyberdark Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon can be easily Summoned, and is useful as a help for the beatdown strategy, and also helps in quickly swarming the Dragons for a Synchro Summon, if you aim to do so. Fusions Recommended Fusion Monsters * Cyberdark Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon Recommended Fusion Spells * Future Fusion * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Dragon's Mirror * Polymerization * Power Bond Fusion Monsters are used as auxiliary backup; being summoned with "Cyberdark Impact!", "Overload Fusion", and "Dragon's Mirror" they require that there be proper material monsters in the Graveyard and/or on the Field ("Cyberdark Impact!" also involves the Hand), making the use of them late game only, unless used in conjunction with "Future Fusion". "Cyber Dragon" could be included in this deck for it's high ATK and Special Summoning effect and because it gives access to "Chimeratech Overdragon" and "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". "Future Fusion" can also be used to summon "Five-Headed Dragon". If drawn early to set the game and mill the deck or to make available targets for the "Cyberdarks" and "Dark Armed Dragon", if used. "Future Fusion"'s effect can also be used to self-mill more than once with return calls such as "Giant Trunade", which can also act as a Spell and Trap removal card and to put "Five-Headed Dragon" in the Graveyard for "Cyberdark Dragon". "Power Bond" is extremely useful in this deck as it will permanently increase Cyberdark Dragon's base ATK to 2000 and you will only have to pay 1000 life points the turn you summoned it. A small price for a permanent extra 1000 ATK. Synchros & Tuners Tuners * Black Salvo * Magna Drago * Dread Dragon * Delta Flyer * The White Stone of Legend (Best if used with the rest of the Blue-Eyes series) * Dragunity Phalanx "Black Salvo" works well with Cyberdarks as they are all Level 4 and DARK, thus a Level 7 monster can easily be summoned. "Magna Drago" and "Delta Fly" are useful because they can be searched by "Masked Dragon" and be used by the "Cyberdarks". "The White Stone of Legend" is good for bringing out low Level Synchros. It is also good and because "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from your deck to your hand", meaning if it is sent by any self-milling effect, discarded, tribute, or destroyed while equipped to a "Cyberdark", it can add a Blue-Eyes to your hand. "Dread Dragon" has the capacity to search for any Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type for discarding purposes. Equipping Dragunity Phalanx allows for an instant Synchro of a Level 6 Synchro Monster through Phalanx's effect (this could also allow for level 8 Synchro Monsters if Phalanx is tuned with the level 6 Synchro Monster). Synchros Most Dragon Synchros have are powerful in terms of ATK and effects, thus making them useful overall and when equipped to "Cyberdark Dragon". "Catastor" is useful because of it’s destruction effect as is "Dark Strike Fighter"’s Burn effect, which requires a tribute that can place a Cyberdark target in the Graveyard. Virus Control * Crush Card Virus (Traditional Format only) * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus "Virus" cards can be used for addition advantage because "Cyberdark" monsters span the spectrum of their requirements all being DARK, "Crush Card Virus" ATK <1000 ATK, "Deck Devastation Virus" > 2000 ATK, and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" > 2500 ATK, but only while "Hunter Dragon" is equipped. Recommended Cards to Include Monsters * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Edge * Cyberdark Keel * Delta Flyer * Exploder Dragon * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Valley * Hunter Dragon * Masked Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Morphing Jar * Dark Armed Dragon * Light and Darkness Dragon * Jinzo * Armageddon Knight (to send Hunter Dragon or Cyberdark to your Graveyard) * Dragunity Tribus (to send level 3 Dragons to your Graveyard) * Dark Grepher * The Dark Creator Optional: * The Armed Dragon series * The Red-Eyes series * Black Salvo (Synchro Summon a level 7 Synchro Monsters instantly) * Snipe Hunter * Jinzo - Returner (to get Jinzo faster on the field) * Dragunity Arma Leyvaten * Dragunity Dragon Tuner Monsters Spell Cards * Monster Reincarnation or Dark Eruption (To add Cyberdarks from graveyard to hand for Normal Summon) * Monster Reborn * Future Fusion * Foolish Burial or Dragon Ravine (To send Dragons from deck to graveyard) * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Cold Wave * Allure of Darkness * Giant Trunade * Dragon's Mirror * Lightning Vortex * Limiter Removal * Power Bond or Polymerization (Fusion) * Pot of Duality * Pot of Avarice * Dragon Mastery (To add 500 ATK for each Dragunity equipped, good for Dragunity under 1000ATK) Trap Cards * Deck Devastation Virus or Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Fusion Guard * Solemn Warning * Solemn Judgment * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Relieve Monster * Begone, Knave! (to return the unequipped Cyberdark Edge or Suicide strategies) * Ultimate Offering Extra Deck * Cyberdark Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Five-Headed Dragon Optional * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armory Arm * Exploder Dragonwing Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type